Recuerdos en un baile
by LilyHerms
Summary: Albus Dumbledore invita a Minerva McGonagall a bailar en la fiesta de Navidad... hecho que conducirá sus mentes al pasado...


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

_Es cortito, pero esperamos que os guste…_

Los campeones bailaban con sus respectivas parejas en medio de la sala y ahora era el turno de los profesores, por eso Dumbledore invitó a McGonagall a bailar junto a los alumnos.

La cogió por la cintura y por una mano y le dio vueltas por la pista al son de la música. La profesora se sentía un poco cohibida por el acercamiento con Albus, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban así de cerca. El profesor también lo recordaba.

_El primer día de clases, el comienzo de otro curso. Apenas llevaba unos pocos años como profesor de transformación, pero Hogwarts siempre había sido su hogar y por eso se había acostumbrado muy pronto. Muchos conocían sus varias aportaciones al mundo mágico, otros en cambio, lo conocían por la lamentosa juventud que pasó por culpa de su familia. Por suerte, este último hecho lo conocían muy pocos y haría lo imposible para que esa vergüenza no se supiera._

_Los alumnos entraban hablando al aula, comentando los nuevos prefectos, los jugadores de quidditch de ese año, etc., mientras se dirigían a sus asientos._

_Menos mal que a la primera clase que le daba era de último curso y le obedecían._

—_Atención, ya basta de cháchara. —Cuando consiguió acallarlos a casi todos, comenzó la clase— Bien, voy a empezar con un ejercicio sencillo por ser el primer día de clase._

_Los alumnos debían transformar un lapicero en un dragón y cómo suena… no era sencillo. Por el aula se escuchaban los hechizos, muchos pronunciados mal, otros dirigidos al lugar equivocado, pero alguno que otro acertaba y bien hecho. Como por ejemplo Minerva._

—_Muy bien señorita McGonagall, como siempre. —La muchacha se sonrojó levemente y siguió practicando el hechizo. Albus sonrió y se fue a mirar a otros alumnos._

_Las semanas pasaban y Minerva seguía sorprendiendo al profesor Dumbledore, cada vez con una cosa. A veces era la primera en hacer el hechizo, otras lo hacía incluso de forma más avanzada, otras era de la forma tan bella que lo hacía; Albus estaba realmente encantado con ella._

_Un día decidió pasearse por la biblioteca para buscar unos datos que había leído en el periódico y se ocultó en las sombras de las estanterías. Entonces escuchó un crepitar de cristales caerse al suelo no muy lejos de allí. Caminó hacia el lugar donde lo había escuchado y vio a alguien en el suelo recogiendo los libros que se le habían caído y a un lado una lámpara rota. Se acercó para ayudar a recogerlo todo y cuando se agachó pudo ver quién era. Minerva McGonagall se había sobresaltado al verlo allí y se escuchaba su respiración agitada._

—_Tranquila, ya te ayudo —dijo Albus con una sonrisa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara._

_Ciertamente, aquella chica había estado rondando mucho por su cabeza, pensaba él cómo alumna suya que sobresalía en sus clases, pero ahora que la veía, con varios mechones castaños que caían por su frente y le daban un aspecto menos duro, no era cómo una alumna. _

_Se levantó lentamente, intentando desechar aquella idea de su cabeza, pero cuando vio los libros que había recogido del suelo se sorprendió aún más. Aquellos libros eran sobre Transformación avanzada, hechizos que seguramente él no les enseñaría a sus alumnos, pero que Minerva sí utilizaba en sus clases. Entonces levantó la mirada y vio que ella ya se había levantado y lo miraba con unos ojos muy abiertos, seguramente teniendo la esperanza de que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de todo, pero se equivocaba._

—_Señorita McGonagall… no debe… —Quería decirle que no debía enamorarse de un profesor, pero es que… él tampoco debía de una alumna. Suspiró e intentó pensar lo más rápido posible para salir de aquella situación, pero ella fue más rápida. También era inteligente y se dio cuenta de lo que allí ocurría de inmediato._

—_Lo sé, igual que usted, pero sabe también que esto no se puede elegir._

_Eran muy sabias palabras y Albus lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Por eso era mejor evitar un encuentro más cercano de profesor-alumno. _

Se atrevió a mirar aquellos ojos azules penetrantes que se escondían tras unas gafas torcidas de media luna, apoyadas en la nariz rota. No fue oportuno, pues él también la miraba, aunque hubiera apartado la vista inmediatamente.

Entonces dejó de sonar la música por un momento, dándole paso a otra canción también lenta. Minerva se disponía a marcharse y así seguir cumpliendo con su deber de profesora. Pero una mano la retuvo en su lugar, paralizándola por completo, como si el contacto de su piel tuviera una corriente eléctrica que la mantuviera pegada a él.

No hizo más para ir en contra suya y se volvió a dar la vuelta. Antes de dejar que viera su cara, intentó poner la expresión seria que siempre la protegía.

Pero Albus la conocía muy bien…

Algunos alumnos se estaban desmoronando, por la evasión que Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban demostrando. Pero los magos continuaron bailando sumidos en aquellos recuerdos que sólo ellos conocían.

_El curso ya había acabado y tan sólo restaba una hora de clase antes de las vacaciones. _

_Los alumnos se levantaron lentamente en cuanto acabó la hora y fueron saliendo mientras las conversaciones se incrementaban._

_El profesor estaba recogiendo sus artilugios, cuando un par de golpes secos sonaron en la puerta. Albus se giró al tiempo que la puerta volvía a abrirse, entonces contuvo el aliento._

—_Lo siento profesor, pero se me había olvidado…. —la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó entre los pupitres hasta llegar a la última fila, a escasos pasos del profesor._

_Albus sonrió a la señorita McGonagall y ella volvió a moverse y caminó hasta quedar junto a la mesa de su profesor._

—… _despedirme. —Minerva dejó su mochila sobre la mesa y se acercó un paso más._

_Albus respiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos. Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar, pues ella estaba cursando el último curso. _

—_Albus —susurró entonces Minerva. Se acercó un poco más, estaba convencida de que él había adivinado a qué se refería._

_En cuanto escuchó decir su nombre, todos esos motivos por los cuales se _obligaba_ a no pensar en ella… se ablandaron y casi desaparecieron. Pero fue lo suficiente como para querer dar los pocos pasos que le separaban de ella._

_La cogió por los hombros y la acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y después darle un fuerte abrazo. Pero cuando volvieron a quedar de cara, vio que ella tenía la cabeza agachada. Albus le levantó la barbilla y frunció el ceño._

_Entonces Minerva reaccionó de una manera que ni se había imaginado. Ella se había lanzado sobre él y mientras le agarraba por el cuello, le besó._

_Después de ese beso, no se volvieron a ver. Hasta que un día, a Albus lo convirtieron en director de Hogwarts y buscaba un nuevo profesor de Transformaciones. Ese día, en su despacho, al ver entrar a Minerva, volvió a recordar esa despedida. Pero había pasado el tiempo y sólo la veía como una buena amiga. _

Habían estado bailando varias canciones más, mientras recordaban momentos de un pasado muy lejano.

Ambos siempre supieron que entre ellos nunca pudo ni podrá pasar nada. Siempre conservarían esa relación de amistad que se forjó durante todos esos años en Hogwarts_._

Albus había estado observando a Minerva durante todos estos años y se había dado cuenta de una cosa: ella aún sentía algo por él, aunque fuera algo insignificante. Era algo que había aprendido a aceptar y casi olvidar, porque sentía un especial aprecio por ella, por su alumna, compañera y amiga.


End file.
